User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/Crossover Season 1
This is my series I am going to make called Crossover. I need some help in writing it though. I don't even have titles. So leave some suggestions in the comments please. Crossover 1 (working title) James Bond (Roger Moore) and Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) team up to help protect Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) after paleontologist Rick O'Connell (Brenden Frasier) discovers a terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) sent by Voldemort to kill him. Crossover 2 (working title) When there is a malfunction with the USS Enterprise warp drive, a multi dimensional worm hole appears and causes the ship along with Spock (Leonard Nimoy), Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) and an army of X-Wing, Y-Wing, and Tie Fighters, Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and his Black Pearl, and Sam Witwicky (Shia LeBeouf) and the Autobots along with The Cube to Narnia, ruled by Lucy Pevensie (Georgie Henley). So The Cube turns all the ships into Transformers. It even turns The Black Pearl into a wooden transformer that cannot be killed similar to how the crew of the Black Pearl couldn't be killed in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. A now adult Lucy Pevensie (played by the now adult Georgie Henley) struggles to make sense of the invasion. Narnia is still under attack from evil forces. These newcomers could not have come at a worse time. Chaos ensues. Who will side with who? And who will come out victorious? IDK, I need help writing. :3 Crossover 3 (working title) This plot is kind of diluted. I forget exactly how it goes. It involves Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.), Bruce Wayne (Christian Bale), Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker), Neo (Keanu Reeves), and Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford). I was thinking one of the early scenes would involve a street race taking place in Gotham, and a Batmobile pulls up. The people attending the race start to panic and scatter, but the dark window rolls down to reveal Brian O'Conner. In the middle of the street race involving the Batmobile, a Batpod driven by the real Batman, comes to retrieve his stolen vehicle. After being out driven and out maneuvered by Brian, Bruce Wayne is further shamed when fellow billionaire Tony Stark shows up in his armor and is able to stop Brian. But that is just a scene I had in mind, not an entire plot. Indiana Jones, who is now very elderly and forgotten about by now is restored to his youth by Neo, who was able to discover the secret of the Super Soldier Serum used on Captain America (who is not in this movie but might be mentioned a few times). Also, they are in the Matrix. Other than that I don't have much of a plot. Crossover 4 Ian McKellen as Gandalf the White Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Tom Hanks as Woody Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine I am thinking that the toys coming to life thing was somehow the fault of Gandalf, or another wizard from back in Middle Earth times. So after the events of Lord of the Rings, Gandalf sends himself into the future, to current times for some reason (I'll work that out later). Dr. Alan Grant (from Jurassic Park) is now working on true to life dinosaur models for a new, gigantic, New York museum (Night at the Museum has nothing to do with this). The dinosaurs are very accurately detailed, but are several times larger than they should be depending on the time frame. Grant wants to give the museum guests the feeling that they are as small as their mammalian ancestors, so the dinosaurs (and other assorted prehistoric life) are scaled up depending on their time period. Sadly, Woody has been separated from the rest of the toys from Toy Story and is decorating Grants office desk at the museum. When Grant finishes the dinosaurs, they come to life, much like the toys, but unlike the toys, they are not afraid to move and act alive in front of people. When they start to terrorize New York, Spider-Man and Wolverine (who is also in New York at the time) try to stop them. Gandalf finds that he cannot use his magic due to some problem with the time and/or location they are in. So instead, Gandalf uses his knowledge of the spell to try and work with Grants knowledge of dinosaur behavior to try and figure out what the dinosaurs will do. But, in the end, it is Woody's ability to communicate with the dinosaurs that stops them from destroying the city. Eventually, Gandalf manages to recalibrate his abilities and takes the life away from the prehistoric beings. There is debate over whether he should do what he came to do and take life away from all toys, but Woody and Peter Parker convince him not to because the toys bring happiness to children. There are feels to be had. Crossover 5 Mike Myers as Shrek Kristen Stewart as Bella Cullen Ray Romano as Manny the Mammoth Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion Will Smith as Agent J This one is VERY tricky. It wouldn't be crazy to say that Shrek takes place on an alien planet, which could link Shrek to Agent J. But it has been made very clear that Madagascar and Ice Age take place on this planet. Although with the obvious historical anachronism of Ice Age, it could be on some sort of alternate version of Earth. Very tricky. The mechanics of how animals communicate, yet exclude humans, is identical in Ice Age and Madagascar, so that can draw a connection between Alex and Manny. There is the problem of getting Manny into the present and I guess it can be solved by saying that Manny was thawed out of a bunch of ice somewhere. Eventually he was put in the zoo where he met Alex. Yeah, that works. I guess Agent J is assigned to investigate reports of vampires in Washington, stumbles upon Bella Cullen and erases her memory, not realizing that she is a vampire. Shrek is visiting Earth and is with Agent J for some reason. Agent J also has some sort of new experimental translator that works on animals and that is how Agent J, Shrek, and Bella tie in with Alex and Manny. That is just the set up. I have no clue what the plot is going to be. Category:Blog posts